


猫与狗

by nineya



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineya/pseuds/nineya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哨兵!弟弟和向导!哥哥在暖暖的床上嘿嘿嘿☆向导X哨兵~</p>
            </blockquote>





	猫与狗

从头贴好了_(:з」∠)_接Lofter请看分界线w

 

Shannon和他的鬃狼匆匆赶回家的时候头上还粘着被冷风吹落的树叶子。他跑了一头汗，急匆匆把外套脱下来甩到沙发上便冲向了Jared的房间。

他原本正在店里煮咖啡，脑海中突然传来了哨兵呼唤他名字的声音，Jared听上去像是被粘稠的热量和渴望包裹着，用脚趾头想想都知道发生了什么。

他弟弟那只兔狲的发情期虽然短暂但却总是来的突然，让人根本来不及做准备。平时可爱的胖猫咪一下子变得凶猛的吓人，除了Shannon见谁咬谁，连带他弟弟也心力交瘁，整整两三天都只能躺在在床上根本没法照顾自己，搞得每年一临近春季Shannon都整整几个月心惊胆战不敢出远门，生怕他宝贝弟弟迷迷糊糊把自己饿死了，或者那胖猫发疯把谁咬死了。

Shannon的鬃狼急切的站在他弟弟的房门前打转。

Jared的房间并没有上锁，Shannon轻轻一推门便开了。

他弟弟那只凶巴巴的兔狲抛去了呆萌的伪装，虎视眈眈蹲在门口，一身像带着霜般泛着银光的毛炸得老高，看上去比平常还要圆滚滚。它一听到门的声音就发出恶狠狠满含威胁的嘶嘶声，直到阴森的视线扫过Shannon的鬃狼才放下心来，迈着四条毛茸茸的小短腿委委屈屈蹭过来，粗大的尾巴一下一下扫着鬃狼的脖子，像是在埋怨它不在自己身边到底是跑到哪里去了。Shannon帅气的鬃狼在见到兔狲的一刻就变成了只大蠢狗，腻腻歪歪和兔狲滚成一团，根本把自己的主人抛到脑后去了。

Shannon慢慢靠近Jared的大床，他弟弟正裹着被子像个肉卷似的在床上窝成一团。

Jared显然是知道Shannon来了，却不肯理他。露在外面的手紧紧抓着被角，看来是不打算从被子里面出来了。

Shannon隔着被子拍了拍大概是Jared头的那个包。

“Jared？” 

底下的人动了动。

“快出来。”

被子的缝隙被压得更紧了，本来在外面的手也藏进了被子里，摆明了就是送客。

Shannon当然可以对Jared晓之以情动之以理，但现在他没有这个耐心。心爱的哨兵正在忍受情热的折磨，烧坏了谁赔？

他一使劲拽开了他弟弟压在身下的被子角，Jared没有防备，只来得及惊叫一声就咕噜咕噜的被从被子里抖了出来。他本来还想把被子抓回去，一看到向导严肃的脸，撇了撇嘴，松了手，他身上的信息素没了被子阻挡，肆无忌惮的在空气中扩散开来，浓重又充满攻击性，饶是Shannon也晃了下神。

Jared拿自己一双发红的眼睛偷偷瞧着他哥哥，他想要扑上去，非常想。但不能这样做，如果他放任自己的冲动就会伤害到他的向导，同样的错误他绝对不能再犯第二次了。

他把自己的脸强行扭向一边，闭上眼睛不去看，但敏锐的感官却清晰的为他描绘着周遭的一切。

他哥正看着他*。

“别看了……”Jared低声道，声音里带着不易发现的哀求。

Shannon才不理他，他靠近哨兵瑟瑟发抖的身体，轻轻摸了摸他的头，手掌下那一头柔顺的深棕色头发正因汗水而变得黏腻潮湿。心爱向导的亲近让Jared发出像是哭泣一样的抽泣声，Shannon看不见他的脸，但他露在外面的、薄薄的耳朵已经变得通红，怪可怜的。 

“J……”

Shannon感到有点心疼，他环抱住弟弟消瘦的肩亲吻他被汗水打湿的脖颈。向导的味道充斥着Jared的鼻腔，对于哨兵来说这简直是最直白的邀请。Jared被信息素影响而不太清楚的大脑变得更加混沌，他颤颤巍巍的爬起来，理智虽然断线但心里却有个声音一直在告诉他绝对、绝对不可以因为哨兵信息素的影响而伤害到哥哥。

他犹豫了半晌，最终只是轻轻搂住了Shannon的脖子。

混着汗水味儿的信息素扑面而来，Shannon抱住怀里滚烫的人，Jared把脸埋在他颈窝里蹭来蹭去，咕咕哝哝的不知在说些什么，Shannon看不到，只能像小时候那样轻轻揉捏Jared的后颈安抚他，这样的弟弟让Shannon感到有些窝心，他爱慕、钦佩Jared，他的哨兵美丽强大，连Shannon自己偶尔都会暂时忘记隐藏在他弟弟的完美光鲜外表下的极端和脆弱，但事实上，无论Jared已经经历了怎样的成长，他都依然是Shannon最棒的弟弟和最好的朋友，始终是那个跟在哥哥身后漂亮却倔强的小男孩。

++++++++++++++我是从这里开始Lofter那边没有贴的分界线☆++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shannon正感慨着，感慨着……

突然感到一根热乎乎的什么正一下一下蹭着他的大腿根儿……

“……”

小男孩个屁啦= =+

Shannon一巴掌拍到了Jared引以为傲的巴西翘臀上~

Jared发出一声闷哼，他脑子被结合热搞得木木的，身体却醒着，像是着了火。身边的人一会儿是总是守在他身边保护他照顾他的哥哥、一会儿又是他钟情已久英俊迷人的爱人，一会儿成了他性感的鼓手, 一会儿又成了一个散发着诱惑气息的向导……每一个对他来说都那么重要，就像心的一部分，让他不知道该怎么办。

不过Jared从小就知道，有困难要找哥哥。

“唔，Shan……”

“嗯？”

“帮我……”

帮助哨兵是每个向导的责任，帮助心爱的哨兵则是一个向导的本能。

Shannon把Jared放到床上，俯下身去，吻住了他滚烫的嘴唇。

他立刻得到了Jared热情的回应。

手向下探去，拉开Jared被体液弄得潮湿的睡裤，下身接触到空气让Jared下意识想要把身体缩起来却被Shan屈起膝盖抵在了鼠蹊部。Shannon歪过头，在Jared哆哆嗦嗦的双腿间打量着，伸手揉搓Jared勃起的阴茎。

Jared的呼吸声变得粗重起来，精神涣散让锐利的双眼也失去了焦距，他一只手松松抓住Shannon的手腕，不知道是想要阻止Shannon的动作还是想带着他更快一些，另一只手像是不知道该往哪里放似的，一会儿抓着枕头、一会儿又揪着床单、被子，把大床弄得乱七八糟。他口中发出难耐的呻吟，Shannon看他的样子便知道他坚持不了多久，手下越发粗鲁强硬，Jared随着他的动作渐渐绷紧了身子，他宝石蓝色的眼睛睁的大大的，因浸透泪水而更加晶莹，Shannon忍不住亲了亲他泛红的眼角，舔去他睫毛上挂着的泪珠。

他弟弟的身子抖了几下，然后哼都没哼一声，浓白的精液就弄了Shannon一手心。

高潮让Jared脑子里混沌的迷雾总算渐渐散开，慢慢意识到哥哥正伏在他身上一下一下的吻他，Jared的眼睛就像只贪吃的猫一样眯起，他享受着他哥哥温柔的关注，直到心满意足才慢吞吞的翻了个身，找了个好使力的姿势趴着，回头看他哥，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，满满的都是渴望。

Shannon自然明白他的意思，手指上沾了Jared的精液，慢慢挤了进去。

Jared后面的入口柔软又狭窄，他虽然很少在下但毕竟也不是个处，很快就着Shannon的动作放松下来。他主动把双腿打的更开，哥哥的长着厚厚茧子手指被当成了玩具，Jared晃动腰部，自娱自乐几乎把自己干的直不起腰，Shannon空着的手拖住他弟弟悬空的身体，坏笑着亲吻上他的侧腰，Jared最怕那里啦，侧过身子想要躲开，却又让Shannon拽了回来，照着那块舔吻个没完。

“Shan……”

他终于忍不住转过头来，满脸通红的抗议。

Shannon却将他抓的更紧，顺着他的脊椎舔吻直到尾椎。Jared躲不过只能受着，插在他小翘屁股里的手指仍然尽职尽责，不断戳弄着内壁找让他最有感觉的敏感点，他坏心眼的哥哥仗着自己耐力体力比他好，故意把前戏做的又慢又细致，恨不得照顾到了他身体的每一个角落。Jared虽然已经射过一次，却早就被哥哥逗弄的又站了起来，很快他哥哥埋在他身体里的手指就找对了地方，一下一下，正好戳在前列腺上，逼的他低低叫了出来，爽的根本分不清东西南北。

他想要Shan，他的身体想要被进入。

Jared忍不住伸手掰开自己的臀瓣开口求道：

“操我，Shan，快点嘛……”

好哥哥Shannon此时也早就忍得一头细汗，宝贝弟弟的愿望，当然要好好满足。

充分准备过的内壁对于硬物的进入毫不抵抗，下腹部盘踞多时的欲望终于找到了出口，Shannon缓缓插到深处，稍一停顿便开始顶动起来。Jared的四肢被他弄得软绵无力，下半身却不知餍足，随着Shannon的动作自发晃动。他毫不掩饰的大声呻吟，Shannon一边干他一边在他背上留下一个又一个齿痕和吻痕，他咬得重，几乎流出血来，咬完后却狡猾地用甜蜜的亲吻安慰身下的哨兵敏感的神经。Jared想要逃离这种腻人的折磨，但是又舍不得心爱向导的吻，他抓着床单的指节用力到泛白，苍白的肌肤泌出细细的汗珠，顺着紧绷肌肉的纹路滑下，引得身后的向导低头品尝。

持续的刺激几乎消磨光了Jared的全部自制力，美丽的脸被汗水和泪水濡湿，他舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，扭过头想要一个吻。

深爱着他的向导立刻感知到了他的渴望，Shannon拂过弟弟脆弱的喉咙，将自己的柔软的吻递到他的唇边，但他并不急于用舌尖撬开爱人唇齿的缝隙，只是轻柔地将唇与Jared的贴在一起，纯情到几乎不合时宜，与之相反的却是身下更深更重的撞击，每一下却都能重而恰到好处的戳到Jared敏感的深处，有多野蛮就有多甜蜜，以至于退离时，受尽折磨的内壁还要依依不舍的挽留他，不愿意让他离开。

高潮终于来临的时候Jared绷紧了身子，他的头抵在枕头上，浑身被哥哥干得颤抖不已，没有被抚慰的阴茎擅自战战巍巍地吐出了稀薄的精液。

Shannon抽出自己，捧着Jared高潮后软榻下去的腰将他翻个面儿放到床上，Jared两次高潮，累得要命，气还没喘匀，他嘴唇微微张开，露出干净漂亮的一排小牙，脸颊上潮红一片，却半睁着被泪水打湿的蓝色眼睛，一瞬不瞬地望着他的哥哥。

“Shan……”

腥膻的精液洒落在Jared的唇边。

Jared带笑的眼睛望着他英俊的向导沾着汗水的脸，舌尖勾了勾，把哥哥的精液舔到自己嘴里去了。

Shannon笑起来，用指尖挑起他弟弟的下巴，在他光洁的额头上留下了一个温柔的吻。

 

++++++++++++++我是从这里开始后面的Lofter后面都有了的分界线☆++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Shannon终于神清气爽走出了Jared的屋门时，面对的是如同飓风席卷的满室狼藉，他家的大帅狗和恢复正常的胖猫咪正瞪着无辜的大眼睛看着他。

喵~~汪~~

“哦……天哪……Jared！”Shannon冲天翻了个大白眼。

“我睡着啦！”他粘人的弟弟从屋子里冲他喊道，一边发出了夸张的鼾声~

 

END or TBC☆

 

 

*我想说Big Brother is watching you。。噗、真出戏~

不喜欢Rape又不会写Rough的我竟然还敢自称肉文写手。。嘤。。努力了半天，仍然是受主动+甜腻腻_(:з)∠)_

可能会在这个背景下继续写PWP玩儿，或许会尝试一下Rough一点哒。。。呵呵呵呵（那样的话就能写佳珊惹~）要是忘记了就算啦~诶黑☆


End file.
